


zephyranthes

by akeren



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Sad, akeshu - Freeform, gorofuckingdies.jpeg, no beta we die like men, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren
Summary: Akira Kurusu remembers Goro Akechi, some memories fond whilst others not so.





	zephyranthes

People talk.

Their words ring in my head, and there's no end to them, just insensitive  
words that cut like a knife.

It's as if nobody cares that he's gone at all.

\---  
"Akira, do you have a moment?"  
I glance up at Akechi when he calls for me as we leave the safe room. His  
auburn eyes gaze into mine, pure and with no malice.

_Sure,_  
I reply simply.

\---  
It's been a little while past closing time at Leblanc.  
Akechi is still there, still talking, still listening to every sentence I  
say, as though it is the most interesting thing in the world.

And I do the same for him.

I let him talk about whatever he likes. I listen attentively and hook onto  
every word. He is endearing. Like a puzzle I cannot solve just yet.

That may just be the one thing I find most interesting.

\---  
Another time, before the final trains leave their stations, I walk Akechi  
to his train.

The streets are eerily silent, besides our meaningless conversation.

It's cold outside. The September air is mild, but it still burns my skin  
upon contact.

"I had a good time tonight. Thank you."  
He says curtly.

_I always have a nice time with you,_  
I say back.

In the darkness, I can barely see the blush on his cheeks.

\---  
I notice the small brushes of hands passing by each other. I notice the  
lingering gazes his eyes leave whenever I order the others an attack. I  
notice how his hand stays just a little bit longer than necessary during a  
baton pass.

When nobody's watching, I gaze back. I treasure every touch he gives me,  
small pats on the back, or hands on my shoulder.

When the rest of the phantom thieves have already left the safe room, he  
makes it so easy for me to allow our lips to collide.

He tastes like the coffee I make for him every night.

\---  
On November 20th, I stare at his eyes. They're cold and blank as they peer  
at me, taunting me like the voices of others.

"Have you finally pieced it all together?"

I look down, now. At my hands. At the guard lying in a pool of his own  
blood on the floor. His lifeless body reminds me I will end up the same.

So I say nothing. I don't show any fear as I look in his eyes, while the  
barrel of a gun stares right back at me.

\---  
Sweat. Screaming. I feel my exhaustion weigh me down like my regrets on my  
back.

It doesn't have to be this way, I say.

He doesn't listen.

\---  
A steel wall. Sirens. Promises.

It's all too much. I can hear the strain in his voice.

There are tears and there is screaming and there is pounding and then there  
is nothing.

\---  
"Whatever happened to Goro Akechi?"  
They ask idly to their friends, just a passing thought while he invades my  
memory in every waking moment.

They say he was kidnapped. Or the stress was too much for him, so he quit.  
Or maybe that he solved all his cases and retired to college.

But my senses can't help but be attracted to the way he fiddles with his  
pens when concentrating, or the way his hair sat just a little on his  
shoulders. Or how his laugh, genuine laugh sounded, high and unfiltered,  
unlike the chuckle everybody else has known.

In the attic, my bed still smells like him. It smells like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> alternative fic titles: forget-me-not, Remember, and oh fuck! it's sad.
> 
> as this is my first fic, i would appreciate it if you left kudos or suggestions in the comments!! tytyty
> 
> (someone please teach me how to html code)


End file.
